El novio perfecto
by Kiryu Zero
Summary: Aomine Daiki y Kuroko Tetsuya llevan una relación de varios meses. Al moreno le molesta que todos lo critiquen, señalándolo como un mal novio y que Tetsuya tiene mejores opciones, como su actual luz: Kagami Taiga. Esta historia es del evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.


**El novio perfecto. **

**Capitulo único.**

**¡El cumpleaños de Tetsu!**

**Pov de Aomine.**

No me considero un hombre detallista, ni sensible ¡Menos romántico! Sin embargo. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda serlo si me lo propongo ¡Se que puedo ser un buen novio! Sobre todo si estoy con la persona indicada-Sonrió de medio lado, conduciendo por las calles de Inglaterra-Debo verme como un tonto ¿Qué diría Satsuki si estuviera conmigo?-Chasquee con la lengua malhumorado-Ahora que pienso en ella. Quede en avisarle cuando llegáramos al lugar en que me quedare con Tetsu ¿No?-Puse una mano sobre el volante, rascándome detrás de la nunca con la que tenia libre-¿Quién diría que me preocuparía por tonterías como estas? A todos les debe sorprender que este saliendo con alguien-Miro de medio lado a un chico bajito, de piel muy blanca, de hermosos ojos azules cielo y una cabellera con la misma tonalidad.

Desde que nos conocimos nuestra compatibilidad para el basket ha sido perfecta ¡No necesitábamos hablar para entendernos! Bastaba solo con una mirada o un gesto. Lo malo es que es lo único que tengo en común con el más bajo. Aunque eso no me preocupa ¡Me da igual lo que otros tengan que decir de mi!-Hice un gesto animado-Llevaba años sin visitar este lugar ¡Desde niño! Será interesante mostrarle a Tetsu la ciudad. Sobre todo si es su cumpleaños-Mencione en voz baja. Al llegar a una urbanización, entro al estacionamiento-Oye, Tetsu ¡Despiértate! Ya llegamos-Pongo una mano sobre su hombro, moviéndolo suavemente. Saco la llave, enroscándola y dándole vueltas con un dedo.

-Aomine-kun ¿Qué hora es?-Me pregunto un somnoliento peliceleste. El mas bajo, se froto los ojos con su antebrazo-Diablos Tetsu ¡Solo mírate! Te ves adorable-Puse una mano sobre su cabeza, presionándosela hacia abajo, acomodándole el cabello-Son mas de las 9:00 am ¿Aun estas cansado? Puedes seguir durmiendo cuando lleguemos a casa-Al salir del auto, lo cierro con el control de la alarma. Camine hacia atrás, abriendo la maletera, sacando nuestras cosas, colocándolas sobre el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo Aomine-kun? ¿Con quien te mensajeas?-Con Satsuki ¡Ya la conoces! Si no lo hago, pensara cualquier cosa-Echo el cuello hacia atrás. Se me escapa una carcajada entre los labios-Si que es exagerada-Meto mi celular en mi bolsillo-¿Qué te escribió Momoi-san?-Esta preocupada. Te desea feliz cumpleaños y te manda abrazos ¡Te da tu regalo cuando volvamos a Japón!-Me mostré indiferente. Cuelgo de mi espalda el morral del chico fantasma, sosteniendo el mío con una mano-Eres tan amable Aomine-kun-¿Hace falta que seas tan sarcástico? ¿Eres mi novio o no? Debo darte un trato especial-Junte los labios haciendo una diminuta sonrisa. El ojiceleste se me acerca, besándome una mejilla.

-¿Y eso por que fue?-Puedes ser lindo cuando quieres Aomine-kun. Me gustaría que fueras de esa manera mas seguido-Suspire pesado. Respire hondo-¿Lo dices por como me comporto frente a tus amigos?-Tienen una idea equivocada de ti ¡Sobre todo Kagami-kun! Aun no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal ¿Solo por que son rivales en los partidos?-Sonreí juguetonamente-Tenemos nuestras diferencias ¡Me aburre todo lo que tiene que ver con Bakagami!-Pestañee confundido ¿Por qué luce tan contento?-¡No me sorprende! Sueles molestar a Kise-kun e ignorar a Midorima-kun y Murasakibara-kun ¿Debo mencionar a mis amigos de Seirin?-Sabes que no me gusta socializar con personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

-Lo se Aomine-kun. Tu solo reconoces a los que son buenos en el baloncesto ¡No es que me moleste, ni nada!-Se encogió de hombros. Le sonreí de medio lado-Ni siquiera lo pienses ¡No es un buen lugar!-El menor estaba levemente sonrojado. Solté una risita divertida-¿Por qué no? Puedo hacértelo en donde sea. Nos gustamos ¿Qué tendría de malo?-Que otros podrían vernos-Intente lucir serio-Sigo sin ver el problema ¡Pero esta bien! De todos modos, no lo decía en serio. Sabes que no me gusta que otros te vean sin ropa-Me le acerque, susurrándole cerca de la oreja de manera lasciva.

Caminamos hasta la salida del estacionamiento. Recorremos las calles, hasta llegar a mi residencia. Una casa de dos plantas de color caoba, con detalles en blanco y azul eléctrico-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Esta es nuestra casa en Londres. Solía venir en vacaciones cuando era niño-¿Antes de conocernos en secundaria?-Le afirme con un simple movimiento de cabeza-¿Por qué no vinistes mas?-Me centre en mejorar en el Basket ¡Mis padres se la pasaban viajando! No tenían tiempo para mí. No es que me queje ni nada-Pase ambos brazos por detrás de mi cabeza-¿Entramos?-El menor no contesto. Me tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos ¡Sonreí al instante! Se ha vuelto más cariñoso conmigo con el tiempo.

Al entrar, nos limpiamos los pies sobre una alfombra te terciopelo verde-No es necesario que te quites los zapatos ¿Siéntete como en casa esta bien? Haz lo que quieras-Le dije con desinterés. Camine hasta la sala, dejando las cosas que traía en el suelo, quitándome mi abrigo azul oscuro, tirándolo sobre el respaldo del sofá-¡No seas tan desordenado Aomine-kun!-Chasquee con la lengua, irritado. El menor doblo mi abrigo, poniéndolo sobre el mueble mas pequeño, colocando el suyo sobre este-Parece que el que esta cansado eres tu ¿Por qué no duermes unas horas? Además del viaje en avión, conducistes desde el aeropuerto hasta acá-Me acuesto sobre el sofá. Apretó los ojos, abro la boca para bostezar.

-Solo tomare una ducha ¡Necesito relajarme! Puedo enseñarte la ciudad por la tarde ¿Qué dices? ¿Te parece bien?-Abro un ojo. El ojiceleste tenia el rostro a tan solo centímetros del mió-¡Me parece perfecto! Preparare el almuerzo ¿Por qué no me cuentas a donde iremos mientras tanto?-Me besa castamente sobre los labios. Al separarse, me sonríe de manera diminuta ¡Pero hermosa!-¿Me darás de comer?-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi novio Aomine-kun ¡Quiero complacerte!-Reprimí varias carcajadas entre dientes-Ok ¿No quieres que te ayude?-Volteo hacia la cocina-No es necesario ¡No te molestes! Tu solo descansa-El chico fantasma de Seirin revisa los anaqueles-¡Hay de todo! ¿Tus padres estuvieron aquí recientemente?-Sonó intrigado.

Paso un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza-¡No creo! Ellos le pagan a una señora para que limpie, haga las compras y mantenga este lugar en orden-Solté de forma pausada. Tetsu abre el refrigerador, poniendo los ingredientes sobre el mesón de la cocina-Espero que seas mejor que Satsuki ¡No quiero morir joven!-Utilice mi típico tono burlón. Me senté sobre el sofá, sacando unos auriculares azules eléctricos, poniéndomelos alrededor del cuello y conectándolos a un reproductor-Eso sonó muy grosero Aomine-kun ¿Qué diría Momoi-san si te escuchara?-Armaría un escándalo-Sonreí burlón. Me puse los audífonos, reproduciendo una de mis canciones favoritas.

**Pov de Kuroko.**

Mal hablado, indiferente y sincero ¡Así es mi novio! Aunque tiene su lado bueno ¿Nadie puede ser tan malo o si? Aomine no es como aparenta ser. Tal vez suela mostrarse como el clásico chico duro, pero también es el hombre mas dulce que conozco ¡Solo que no lo muestra con frecuencia! Eso me hace sentir especial-Me dije entre pensamientos, mirando al moreno de vez en cuando-Se que no te gusta abrirte, pero que intentes hacer algo que no te agrada solo por mi me dice el tipo de persona que eres-Mencione en voz baja. Prendí la cocina, poniendo una cacerola con agua. Echo la pasta, a la vez que picaba vegetales, y sacaba de la alacena varios condimentos-Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que le cocino a Aomine-kun-Sonrió levemente. Estaba tan sonrojado, que sentía que la cara me ardía.

Transcurrieron casi veinte minutos. Cuelo la pasta, sirviendo lo suficiente en dos platos, aderezándolo con salsa napolitana, y sirviendo jugo de naranja en los vasos-¿Ya terminastes Tetsu?-Puso los audífonos en el sofá-Si ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa?-El as de la generación de los milagros no pronuncio palabra. Organizo la mesa, poniendo la comida sobre el mantel-Aomine-kun ¿Ya le hablaste a Momoi-san?-Lo mire interesado-¡Te quedo delicioso Tetsu! Le deje un mensaje. Supongo que lo leerá cuando tenga tiempo ¡Con eso de que esta saliendo con alguien!-Me le quede viendo sin decir nada.

-Que bueno que te guste ¡Otro día te preparare algo mejor! ¿Esta bien así o quieres mas?-Si. No tengo mucha hambre, y aun si la tuviera, puedo servirme por mi mismo-Baje la cabeza levemente-¡Lo siento! Se que a veces puedo ser un poco rudo ¡Es la costumbre! No es que me moleste que intentes ser atento conmigo-Verlo de esa manera me enterneció-¿Por qué me miras tanto Tetsu? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?-Reí entre dientes-Nada desagradable Aomine-kun. Es solo que te ves lindo cuando te arrepientes por meter la pata-Tenia la cara roja. Me costo darme cuenta por su piel perfectamente bronceada-Eres especial para mi ¡No hagas que lo vuelva a repetir!-Me pidió llevándose comida a la boca. Se tomo el jugo de naranja en tan solo unos segundos.

-Por cierto, Tetsu ¿Desde cuando cocinas tan bien? Cuando estábamos en secundaria no sabias-Kagami-kun me enseño. Aprendió cuando vivía en Estados unidos-¿Bakagami es extranjero?-El mas alto revisaba su celular-Es Japonés. Solo que estudio secundaria en ese país, su ingles no era del todo bueno, sin mencionar que le costo relacionarse con las personas y hacer amigos. Hasta que conoció a Himuro-kun, se hicieron grandes amigos gracias al basket ¡Ambos se consideran hermanos!-¿Ah, si?-Fingió interés-¿Te refieres al tipo que siempre esta con Murasakibara no? No es mal jugador, solo que en el partido que tuvieron la situación lucia tensa ¡No se si me doy a entender!-Se echo para atrás, acomodándose sobre la silla.

-¿No te interesa nada de lo que te estoy diciendo verdad?-Cerro los ojos, riendo con un tono moderado-No te lo tomes a mal Tetsu. Es solo que ese idiota solo me importa como rival ¡Su vida privada o con quien se lleve me importa poco! Sobre todo desde que intento tener algo contigo y después conmigo-Su manera de decírmelo era despectiva ¡Usaba ese tono cada vez que tocábamos el tema!-¿Te molesta?-Un poco. Es solo que no entiendo a ese sujeto ¿Quería follar contigo o conmigo? Creo que ni el sabe lo que quiere. Estaría mas tranquilo si se buscara a alguien. No es que me importe, solo digo que seria lo mejor para todos.

-Es una manera fea de decirlo-El moreno sonrió burlón-Digo las cosas tal y como son. Esa es mi manera de ser ¡Lo siento si no te parece! Es solo que no creo que sintiera por mi mas que la calentura del momento ¡Ni siquiera se porque le llame tanto la atención! ¿Solo por que nunca pudo ganarme en un uno a uno o será por mi actitud? Lo veas como lo veas ¡Es absurdo! Sobre todo porque también estaba interesado en ti-Dejo su celular para mirarme seriamente. Estaba tan fija en mi que me ponía nervioso-¿Tan mala impresión tienes de el?-Lo oí bostezar-No pienso ni bien, ni mal de ese idiota. Solo digamos que no me agrada ¡Eso no cambiara aunque lo intente! Simplemente no congeniamos-Entonces ¿No te gusta Kagami-kun? Es un chico atractivo y…-Me muerdo el labio inferior. El moreno de cabellera azul oscura me reprende con la mirada.

-Si que preguntas cosas que ni siquiera vieren al caso ¿Me gustas tu o no? Eso es lo único que te debe de importar. Puedo intentar pasar tiempo con tus amigos, pero no quiere decir que me caigan bien ¡No se si me doy a entender! Discúlpame si te digo algo que te moleste-No te preocupes por eso Aomine-kun ¡Te quiero tal y como eres! No pretendo cambiarte ni nada-Me lleve pasta a la boca, presionándola entre los labios-Además Tetsu. Preferiría quedarme soltero a tener una relación con Bakagami o con Kise ¡Los dos son como una patada en el hígado!-Me costo contener la risa-Hablando de eso ¿Con quien esta saliendo Momoi-san?-¿Satsuki?-Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos-¡Ni idea! Tal vez con uno de nuestros compañeros de clases o un miembro del club de baloncesto de Too.

A veces me sorprendía lo despreocupado que podía ser en estos temas-¿No te importa? Es tu amiga de la infancia-Lo mire feo-No me veas así Tetsu ¡Satsuki sabe lo que hace! Además, uno no puede meterse en cuestiones sentimentales de otros. Las parejas son de dos ¿No te parece?-Le afirme con un rápido movimiento de cabeza-Se que no soy el novio mas cariñoso del mundo ¡Que no diga algo no quiere decir que no lo sienta! Con respecto a Satsuki. Me hablara sobre ese tipo si llegan a tener algo serio-Recogimos los platos, colocándolos en el lava bajillas-Tetsu ¿Te vas a bañar o prefieres que me adelante? Si necesitas hablarle a tus padres, puedes usar mi computadora portátil o el teléfono. Sirve para llamadas de larga distancia.

-¿No prefieres que nos duchemos juntos? Solemos hacerlo en tu casa en Japón o en la mía-Hizo una sonrisita traviesa-Esa no es una buena idea. Si te veo desnudo, haremos de todo menos bañarnos-Me guiño un ojo. Gire la cabeza hacia otra dirección totalmente sonrojado-¡Eres adorable! ¿Lo sabias?-Le evadí la mirada-¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato esta bien? Sube cuando estés listo. Quiero mostrarte la habitación en la que dormiremos.

Me arrincona contra la pared más cercana, sosteniéndome el rostro con una mano, besándome intensamente por un par de segundos. Apreté los ojos ¡El moreno pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo!-¿Por qué te gusta tanto manosearme el trasero Aomine-kun?-Porque es una de mis partes favoritas de tu cuerpo-Me susurro de manera lasciva, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.

-Es en lo único que piensas-Lo escucho reír-¿Eso es un reproche? No te hago nada que no quieras ¡Se que te gusta que te toque!-El mas alto me hace a un lado. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire, poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho, normalizando mi respiración. El moreno de ojos azules, toma mi mochila y su maleta en ambas manos-Nos vemos en un rato ¡No te tardes!-El rostro me ardía de lo avergonzado que estaba. La pantera de Too sabia como ponerme nervioso-Se que tiene mucha experiencia en estas cosas ¿Con cuantas personas habrá estado antes de mi?-Me senté sobre el respaldo del sofá. Bajo levemente la mirada, poniendo un dedo entre mis labios, haciendo una posición pensativa-¿Se molestara si se lo pregunto? Siento mucha curiosidad. Seguro me dirá que no tengo porque darle importancia a algo del pasado.

Suspire pesado-¿No es como si estuviera celoso o será que si? A veces me pregunto porque esta conmigo ¿Le gusto, me ama, cierto? A Aomine-kun le atraen son las mujeres altas, de bonita piel, buen trasero y grandes pechos. En ese caso ¿Qué puedo decir de mí? No solo soy un hombre, si no uno muy bajito, con un cuerpo que no destaca en nada para un jugador de basket ¿Kise-kun y Kagami-kun son mejores que yo en ese aspecto, cierto?-Pongo una mano sobre mi cabeza, frotándome el cabello con frustración-Aunque Ogiwara-kun dice que no tiene caso darle tantas vueltas a ese asunto ¡Se que tiene razón! Aomine-kun no es el tipo de persona que saldría con alguien sin sentir nada por el ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? El no es falso, ni mentiroso.

Sonrió sin darme cuenta-Esta haciendo mucho por mi ¡Debería estar feliz de que me trajera a un lugar que le gusta tanto! Se ve que es especial para el a pesar de que no ha estado aquí en años. Hablando sobre eso ¿A dónde pensara llevarme?-Me encojo de hombros-No tiene sentido preguntármelo. Cualquier sitio estará bien, siempre y cuando estemos juntos-Me tiro sobre el sofá, mirando fijamente el techo-Aomine-kun es un hombre atractivo ¡No me extraña que llame la atención tan fácilmente! Kise-kun no es el único que esta interesado en mi novio. Se que tengo que cuidarte. Sobre porque hay muchas mujeres que esperan que voltees a verlas. Que las saludes o le regales una sonrisa-Murmure pensativo. Me quede sin hacer nada, riendo entre dientes.

**Pov de Aomine.**

Abro la boca, bostezando sonoramente ¡Hago una mueca de fastidio! Mientras hablaba con Satsuki mediante una video llamada-¿Quieres molestarme o que Satsuki? Tengo mucho que hacer antes de salir con Tetsu-Mencione de forma monótona. Reí entre dientes, al ver los gestos que hacia mi amiga de la infancia-Este no eres tu Dai-chan-Arquee una ceja de forma interrogativa-No eres del tipo romántico-Soltó una risita que me irrito. Arrugue la frente, frunciendo el seño-¡Es mi pareja! ¿Qué tiene de malo que intente darle una sorpresa en su cumpleaños? Será el primero, desde que somos novios-Me sonroje levemente. Me rasque la punta de la nariz con un dedo-¿Te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después? Tengo que bañarme, antes de que suba Tetsu a nuestra habitación. Tampoco quiero que me vea hablando contigo-Le explique con fastidio.

-Me alegra que todo te este saliendo como quieres Dai-chan. Pero… ¿A dónde piensas llevar a Tetsu-kun?-Quiero enseñarle la ciudad. Le tengo preparado algo para mas tarde-Le explique indiferente. Muevo los ojos en diferentes direcciones-No pensé que fueras a tomártelo tan en serio Dai-chan ¡Nunca fuistes detallista, ni buen novio! Te cansabas a las semanas-Chasqueo con la lengua irritado-¿Tu también Satsuki? Me molesta que todos me critiquen-No lo hago con esa intención ¿Sabes que te quiero o no?-Le pido que prosiga con un gesto-Solo estaba preocupada. No sabia si harías las cosas bien esta vez-Bajo la cabeza levemente.

-Se que me equivoque con Tetsu ¡Fui un completo idiota con el! Al menos me di cuenta antes de que tuviera algo con Bakagami-Utilice un tono despectivo-No tienes porque ponerte de malas cada vez que escuches de Kagamin ¡Solo piénsalo Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun al que quiere es a ti ¿Por qué crees que quería derrotarte? Solo para que fueras el mismo chico del que se enamoro-Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ¡Satsuki sabia como avergonzarme!-Eres tan lindo Dai-chan. No me sorprende que le gustes tanto a Tetsu-kun-Menciono con un tono malicioso. Ignore su comentario, haciéndome el desentendido.

-Satsuki ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar? ¿Por qué no te buscas un novio y dejas de fastidiarme? Es una lastima que te aya quitado a Tetsu-La mire de manera maliciosa. La manager de Too me miro como si quisiera golpearme-Y eso que somos amigos ¿Cómo serias si fuera una de las tantas chicas con las que tuvistes sexo?-Intente reprimir una carcajada entre dientes-Eso es pasado ¡Yo ya no soy así! No es como si eso fuera lo único que me importara-¡Has cambiado tanto Dai-chan! Casi ni me lo puedo creer. Seguirás siendo el mismo con los demás, pero se ve que con Tetsu-kun eres hasta dulce-Bufe malhumorado.

-¿No te cansas de decir estupideces?-Para eso estoy Dai-chan. Pero no te preocupes, ya te dejo ¡Tengo una cita!-¿Tu? ¿En una cita? Siento lastima por el pobre infeliz que quiera tener algo contigo-Mi mejor amiga quiso replicarme. Pero colgué la video llamada antes de que pudiera decirme algo-Debería saber que solo bromeaba ¡Nadie entiende mi sentido del humor!-Me levante, quitándome la ropa, dejándola sobre el piso, usando solo ropa interior ¡La cual me apretaba!-Cuando termine, organizare todo lo que trajimos. Tengo pensando comprarle ropa nueva a Tetsu para las vacaciones de invierno ¡Aunque el clima no esta tan frió como supuse!-Tome una toalla, colgándomela de un hombro, entrando al baño privado de mi habitación.

Al entrar a la ducha, abro la regadera. Cierro los ojos, pasándome las manos por la cara y el cabello-Hago una sonrisita boba-¡Nunca me vi como alguien que haría este tipo de cosas al tener una pareja! Pero se trata de mi Tetsu. Por algo dicen que uno cambia cuando se enamora-Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Me enjabono el torso lentamente-Pienso ser el primer y el ultimo hombre al que toque. Todos los que están detrás de el pueden joderse ¡Me importa poco si se trata de Kagami o del mismo Akashi!-Sonreí de manera maliciosa-Creo que si soy un presumido como dice Satsuki-Murmure, lavándome el cabello.

Tomarme mi tiempo para pensar, mientras me baño siempre me relaja. Al terminar, cierro la regadera, secándome con una toalla, cubriéndome con ella alrededor de la cintura. Camino hasta la salida del baño, me quedo quieto al ver al chico fantasma de ojos azules. Sonreí burlón, al ver lo avergonzado que estaba-Me muerdo el labio inferior-¿Ves algo que te llame la atención?-El mas bajo, examinaba mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Me le acerco, besándole los labios dulcemente-Tomate tu tiempo Tetsu. Mientras tanto me vestiré, y me encargare de unos asuntos que tengo pendientes-Puse una mano sobre su cabeza, desordenándole el cabello.

Me arrojo sobre mi cama, poniendo mi brazo debajo de mi cabeza-¡Debo ocuparme de varias cosas para que todo me salga bien! Tetsu se veía tan hermoso con ese sonrojo en su cara. Por un momento me tentó a propasarme ¡Pero no es el momento! Para eso esta la noche-Me relamo los labios de forma sugerente-Me encanta que reaccione de esa forma ¿No esta mal provocarlo un poco o si? Se que le gusto tanto como el me gusta a mi-Volteo la cabeza hacia mi closet-Será mejor que desempaque y elija lo que me voy a poner ¿Debo verme bien para nuestra cita o no?-Echo el cuello hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto animado. Tenia que ocuparme de los detalles de nuestra salida.

**Pov de Kuroko.**

No tenia muchos amigos con los que podía hablar sobre mi relación con Aomine-kun. Ya que no me he abierto con mis compañeros de Seirin, ni mis sempais, tampoco puedo hacerlo con Kagami-kun por su rivalidad con el moreno de cabellera azulada-De todos modos ¿Qué podría aconsejarme Kagami-kun? El pelirrojo es bastante torpe en cuando a romance. Sin mencionar que mi novio se molestaría si lo hiciera ¡El cree que le gusto! Cuando se que el que le interesa es la pantera de ojos oscuros-Kuroko ¿No te parece extraño que seas tan formal con Aomine? Ya llevan saliendo varios meses, sin mencionar que se conocen desde la secundaria-Me pregunto mi amigo de la infancia: Ogiwara Shigehiro.

-Eso es lo que suele decirme Aomine-kun-Escuche reír al mas alto detrás de la línea. Hablábamos por llamada de larga distancia-No me sorprende. No conozco a Aomine, apenas lo he visto un par de veces, todo lo que se de el me lo has contado tu. Pero me parece que es el tipo de persona que no le gustan las formalidades ¿Es casi el único que te llama por tu nombre o no? Aunque yo también lo uso de vez en cuando-Me explico con su típico tono animado. Hice una sonrisa diminuta, mientras le contaba sobre Inglaterra, que he hecho desde que llegue y como se comporta Aomine-kun conmigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Están tan lejos?-Mi amigo de la infancia sonaba sorprendido-Si. Aomine-kun venia aquí de pequeño, pero dejo de hacerlo desde que nos conocimos-Intente disimular mis nervios. No podía verme, pero sabía que estaba sonrojado-¿En serio? Eso dice mucho sobre lo que Aomine siente por ti ¿No será que tu siempre le gustastes?-Me imagine cada uno de los gestos que debía estar haciendo mi mejor amigo-¿Tu crees?-No lo se ¡No te lo puedo asegurar! Pero por lo que me cuentas, Aomine debe ser de esos que no les gusta comprometerse, pero que cuando lo hacen se lo toman muy en serio ¡Solo toma en cuenta como es contigo! ¿No se supone que el no suele ser así?-No conteste. Ogiwara-kun soltó un par de carcajadas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No entiendo!-¿Ya se te olvido Kuroko? Cuando empezaron a salir, te preocupaban las diferencias que había entre ambos. Le dabas demasiada importancia a las mujeres con las que salio anteriormente-Me rasco detrás de la cabeza avergonzado-¿Yo dije eso?-Te olvidas de las cosas que te convienen ¡Pero esta bien, no me molesta! Tal vez Aomine no sea el mas romántico o el mas considerado ¡Pero si que lo esta intentando por ti! Oye ¿Qué paso con lo de tu compañero en Seirin? ¿Se llama Kagami no? Me comentastes que no se lleva bien con tu novio, pero no me dijistes el motivo-Se me desorbitaron los ojos. Muevo los dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Aomine-kun piensa que Kagami-kun no me ve solo como un amigo-Entonces ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Y tú que piensas Kuroko? ¿Crees que Aomine tiene razón?-A mi me parece que lo esta malinterpretando. No creo que le guste a Kagami-kun-Respondí con voz monótona-Aomine fue tu anterior luz, tal vez el pensó que intentastes reemplazarlo con Kagami ¿No se te paso por la cabeza esa posibilidad verdad?-Me quede pasmado-¿Por qué no lo hablas con Aomine? Seria bueno que resuelvan las dudas y los malentendidos. Sobre todo por las personas que rondan a tu novio Kuroko ¿Se supone que uno de tus ex compañeros en Teiko siente algo por el cierto?-Bajo la cabeza, intentando recordar-Ah, si, Kise-kun.

-¿El modelo?-Le afirme de mala gana-¿Y como te sientes con respecto a eso? ¿Te molesta que otros chicos se fijen en Aomine en ese sentido?-No es eso. Es un hombre atractivo, tiene buen cuerpo, sin mencionar que tiene una personalidad que llama la atención-Baje mi tono de voz-Eso es verdad. No le deben faltar los pretendientes. Pero no es que eso importe ¿O no Kuroko?-Me quede callado. Estaba intrigado-¿Qué mas da lo que sientan los demás por el, si tu eres el único al que mira?-Estaba tan rojo como un tomate-Piénsalo por un momento ¿Qué tienes que los otros no? Si esta contigo es por algo-Sonreí de manera diminuta-Por cierto ¿Aun te incomoda no ser tan experimentado como Aomine en aquel aspecto?

Trague grueso, sude en seco detrás de la nuca-¿Era necesario mencionarlo?-Lo oí reír-Vamos Kuroko ¡No me digas que aun te avergüenza hablar de eso conmigo! Ser inocente no es tan malo. De seguro a el le gusta eso de ti ¿Sabes a que me refiero o no? Eso de ser el primero-No es que me de vergüenza. Es solo que a Aomine-kun no le gusta que terceros sepan lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo juntos-Intente disimular mis nervios ¡Pero me estaba costando!-Puedo entenderlo ¡Tu trata de entender mas a tu novio! Piensa como se siente cada vez que le hablas de Kagami o de cualquier otro chico-Mi amigo sonó comprensivo. Cerré los ojos, suspirando sonoramente.

Me despedí de mi amigo de la infancia ¡Quedamos en que seguiríamos en contacto! En cuando termine, subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de la pantera de Too-Si que es desordenado-Murmure, recogiendo su ropa del suelo, metiéndola en una cesta vacía. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo para voltear y ver a un Aomine semidesnudo, que solo estaba usando una toalla alrededor de la cintura-¿Ves algo que te llame la atención?-Me pregunto con su típico tono burlón. Bajo la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo como me besaba los labios y me desordenaba el cabello. Intente ignorar como me sentía, entrando al baño. Me quito la ropa, colocándola sobre un estante y poniendo mi paño en el porta toallas.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Hago un gesto animado, sintiendo como el agua de la regadera recorría mi cuerpo-¿Será que Aomine-kun se siente como me dijo Ogiwara-kun?-Bajo la cabeza levemente, pongo un dedo entre mis labios-Se que es raro que no lo llame por su nombre si estamos saliendo ¡Intentare ser mas informal! Al menos con el. Con eso tal vez se sienta mas cómodo-Sonreí de manera diminuta. Cierro la llave de la regadera. Me cubro con una bata de baño, secándome el cabello con mi toalla-¿Qué estará haciendo? Creo que no tiene nada de malo ser mas abierto con el-Me dije en voz baja, saliendo del baño.

**Pov de Aomine.**

Paso alrededor de media hora. Me senté sobre la cama, poniéndome ropa interior negra, junto a una camisa de vestir blanca, que convine con unos pantalones azules marino, una corbata roja con líneas azules oscuras, unos zapatos deportivos negros y una chaqueta azul eléctrica. En cuanto termine de arreglarme hice varias llamadas-¡Bien! Ya acabe-Hice una sonrisa de satisfacción, viendo disimuladamente a Tetsu. El peliceste estaba usando una camisa verde limón, con un abrigo azul cielo, unos pantalones veis que le marcaban el trasero, unos zapatos deportivos azules claros y muñequeras grises-¿Por qué me miras de forma tan insistente Aomine-kun?-Me le quede viendo embobado-¿Te molesta?-No dije eso-Me sonrió dulcemente. Se veía tan lindo con ese gesto en su rostro, sin olvidarme del sonrojo que tenía plasmado en las mejillas.

Me acerco hasta donde estaban sus cosas, sacando una bufanda del mismo color que su abrigo, pero más oscuro y con cuadros de color blanco. Camino hasta el chico fantasma de Seirin, poniéndosela alrededor del cuello-¡No quiero que te resfríes!-Al principio se veía desconcertado, pero luego cambio ese gesto inexpresivo por uno alegre-Gracias Aomine-kun ¡Me gusta que seas así conmigo!-Puso sus manos sobre mi corbata, acomodándomela-Te ves atractivo como siempre-¿Piensas que me veo bien?-Se aleja de mi, dando un par de pasos hasta la puerta-No tienes porque preguntarlo ¡Tu te ves bien sin importar que uses!-Menciono en voz baja ¡Sonreí de medio lado! Estaba tan avergonzando que no quería verme a los ojos.

Salimos de casa. Le mostré a Tetsu los lugares que solía frecuentar, también los que suelen visitar los turistas como museos, plazas, parques, centros comerciales, rascacielos y monumentos históricos. Durante el recorrido no hablamos mas de lo necesario ¡Solo intercambiábamos miradas! Solía tomarlo de la mano o robarle besos cuando se descuidaba. La gente se nos quedaba viendo en ocasiones ¡Pero le reste importancia! La idea de mostrarle la ciudad, es disfrutarlo como pareja, no aparentar algo que no éramos solo para complacer a terceros.

El cielo estaba nublado ¡El sol apenas se veía! Caminaba con un balón en la mano, dándole vueltas con mi dedo anular, mientras que el más bajo veía las nubes. Pasamos por una heladería, en que compramos helados de cono de tres sabores-¡Toma Tetsu! Por los viejos tiempos-Se lo entrego con un gesto animado en el rostro. El chico de ojos azules lo recibe, sonriéndome levemente-¡Gracias Aomine-kun! Parece que aun recuerdas cuales son mis gustos-Menciono de manera monótona. Reí en voz baja, saliendo de la heladería-Tetsu ¿No quieres ir a una plaza que queda a unas cuadras de donde estamos? Es un lugar popular entre los turistas-Me afirmo con una mirada.

La plaza que le comente al de menor estatura, es incluso mas famosa que muchos lugares históricos de Londres ¡Suele estar repleta casi todo el año! Solo que en invierno o en temporada baja no hay tantos turistas como en otras estaciones ¡Eso me alentó a visitarla! No me gusta estar entre tantos desconocidos, sin mencionar que me gusta tener mi privacidad. Una cosa es que no me importe lo que piensen lo demás y otra es que estén pendientes de todo lo que hago ¡Es molesto y me irrita! Para eso tengo a Satsuki-Dibujo una sonrisa burlona entre mis labios. Mi novio de cabellos azules, me ve como si quisiera descifrar lo que significaba ese gesto.

En esta parte de la ciudad se podían sentir los rayos del sol. Nos sentamos en una banca, debajo de varios árboles, viendo a vendedores ambulantes pasar, entre otros. Dejo al chico fantasma por un rato, caminando hacia un lugar apartado, en que hice varias llamadas importantes-¿Les tomara mucho tiempo? ¿A que hora tendrán todo listo?-Pongo mi espalda sobre un árbol, viendo un espectáculo callejero que acababa de comenzar-¿Las 7:30? ¿Seguros?-Me brillaron los ojos ante la afirmativa-Ok. Entiendo-Cuelgo la llamada, metiendo mi teléfono celular en mi bolsillo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos. Me acomodo sobre la banca, intentando disfrutar del espectáculo-Apretó los ojos, bostezando-Aomine-kun ¿No quieres que regresemos a casa? Se ve que estas cansando ¡Apenas has dormido!-Me miro preocupado. Junto dos dedos, poniéndoselos debajo del mentón, levantándole la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente-No digas tonterías ¡Es un día especial! Puedo dormir mas tarde-Le beso una mejilla dulcemente. Una señora de avanzada edad se nos acerca-Jóvenes ¿No les da vergüenza hacer ese tipo de cosas en publico? ¿Qué los miren mal?-El chico fantasma se quedo callado. Chasquee con la lengua malhumorado.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarnos? Somos jóvenes, nos queremos, la pasamos bien juntos. Estamos seguros de lo que sentimos ¿Entonces por que tendría que darnos vergüenza demostrarnos afecto en publico? ¿Eso es lo que hacen las parejas o no?-La mire indiferente, con una actitud agresiva-¡Que grosero eres! Si fueras mi nieto te enseñaría a comportarte ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a alguien mayor? Ya me imagino que clase de padres tienes-Bufe, irritado-Mis padres me han educado bien. Me enseñaron que si quieres algo, tienes que defenderlo de quien sea ¡No me gusta ser maleducado con mujeres de su edad! Con las chicas trato de ser un caballero, pero no tengo paciencia para personas de su clase-Estaba tan molesto, que junte las cejas, mirando a esa mujer fríamente.

-Los jóvenes de hoy no saben ni lo que quieren. Habiendo tantas chicas lindas por los alrededores ¿Te fijas en alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Cierro los ojos, respirando profundamente-La vida es diferente a tus tiempos abuela-Me anime al ver como Tetsu reía entre dientes.

-No se darán cuenta que hacen que hacen mal, sin importar lo que les diga ¿Verdad? ¡Esta bien! Ya me darán la razón algún día-¿Qué te dice esta sonrisa anciana?-La reto con tono burlón, señalando mi expresión con un dedo. Mi novio de ojos azules me sostiene del rostro con ambas manos, besándome con tanta intensidad que me roba el aliento-¡Eso no sucederá! Pasamos por mucho para estar juntos. No nos interesa lo que piensen personas que ni siquiera nos conocen ¿No estas de acuerdo Aomine-kun?-Me quede sin habla. No se me ocurría que decir-¡Nos queremos! No importa nada mas-Me miro fijamente. Balbucee palabras sin sentido, mientras que la anciana se iba, murmurando frases que no alcance a escuchar.

-Tetsu ¿Qué fue eso?-¿Pensastes que no le diría nada? No me gusta que alguien que no sabe nada de nosotros nos cuestione de esa forma ¡Sobre todo porque se lo que siento por ti Aomine-kun!-La sonrisa en su rostro era diminuta ¡Pero hermosa!-Además. Me sentí mal cuando te dijo que podías salir con la chica que quisieras-¿Eso aun te afecta?-Lo mire interesado-Un poco. Aomine-kun ¿Cómo fuistes con tus novias?-Arquee una ceja, confundido-¿Novias? Pero Tetsu, eres el primero con el que tengo una relación seria. No formalice con nadie anteriormente, porque no quise hacerlo ¡Solo digamos que no me gustaban lo suficiente!-El chico de piel pálida se puso rojo como un tomate, bajo la cabeza, mirando sus piernas.

-¿Eso es verdad?-¿Qué ganaría con mentirte?-Endurecí mi tono de voz ¡Quería que me tomara en serio!-Si no crees en mi palabra, puedes preguntarle a Satsuki. Si alguien conoce las cosas hice en el pasado ¡Esa es ella! ¿O será que tampoco le tienes confianza? Tal vez seamos amigos de la infancia, pero le importas demasiado como para decirte algo que no es solo para encubrirme-Me recuesto sobre el espaldar de la banca. Paso ambos brazos detrás de mi cabeza-Lo se. Tampoco lo veas de esa manera ¡Si confió en ti Aomine-kun!-Entonces ¿Deja de prestarle tanta atención a todo lo que te dicen de mi si? Sobre todo si se trata de ese sujeto-Solté malhumorado. Intente disimular lo frustrado que estaba.

-¿Te refieres a Kagami-kun?-Lo mire de medio lado-Se que no concordamos con respecto a ese tema. Sin embargo, el no es tan malo como piensas, si dejaran su rivalidad por el basket y se conocieran mejor hasta podrían ser amigos ¡Tienen mucho en común! Son similares hasta cierto punto-Sonrió burlón-Es una broma ¿Verdad? ¿Qué parecido me ves con ese tipo?-No digo que sean exactamente iguales ¡Solo que tienen similitudes! Aomine-kun, solo le hablas cuando te lo pido o por temas relacionados con el basket. Kagami-kun es mi amigo, te comportas como si pensaras que hará algo malo o que te moleste-Muevo los ojos hacia abajo, haciendo una posición pensativa.

-¿No te he dicho ya lo que pienso con respecto a ese asunto? Tu dices que son amigos, pero ¿Qué hay de el? ¿Crees que te vea de la misma manera? Si te pones a pensar, sueles compararnos de una manera u otra. Sobre todo porque la relación que tienes con el, no es tan distinta a la que tuvistes conmigo cuando estábamos en secundaria media-El peliazul de ojos celestes se veía desconcertado. Suaviza los pómulos de su rostro, haciéndolo lucir mas relajado-Entonces ¿Se trata de eso? Estas celoso-No me gusto la manera en que me lo planteo-Ogiwara-kun me lo menciono ¡Esperaba que estuviera equivocado! Los celos son desagradables. Aunque en ti son lindos.

Me rasco la cara con un dedo-¡Demonios! Esto es vergonzoso-¿Ogiwara? ¿El que te fue a animar en el partido contra Akashi?-El de menor estatura me afirma moviendo la cabeza-Si ¡Es mi amigo de la infancia! No hable con el por lo que sucedió en Teiko. Pero luego del juego contra Akashi-kun volvimos a ser los amigos de antes-¿Ah, si? Lamento eso. Fue mi culpa en parte ¡Satsuki suele decirme que fui un idiota! Ya sabes, me porte mal contigo-No te preocupes por eso ¡No tiene importancia! Sobre todo porque volvistes a ser el mismo-Menciono con un tono de voz amable-Por cierto ¿No es un poco tarde? ¿No quieres que regresemos a casa?-Nos miramos fijamente.

-¡Aun no! Quiero que vayamos a un ultimo lugar-El chico fantasma me miro desconcertado. Sonreí divertido, dándole palmaditas en los hombros. Después de levantarnos, caminamos unos veinte minutos hasta un parque al aire libre, en el que se podía practicar todo tipo de deportes. Nos sentamos sobre unos columpios, mientras veíamos a unos niños jugar-¿Por qué no vas con ellos un rato Tetsu? Sabes que quieres hacerlo-Comente burlón, bebiendo agua mineral de un frasco-Aun no entiendo porque te gustan tanto los niños. De seguro serias un buen padre-Volteo a verme.

-Pienso lo mismo de ti Aomine-kun-Suelto una carcajada-¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si a mi esas cosas me dan mucha pereza ¡No soy como tu! Aunque no me molestaría tenerlos, si es con la persona indicada-Lo sujeto de la mano cuando se descuido-¿No crees que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso? No es que me incomode hacerlo, solo que deberíamos disfrutar del ahora y preocuparnos por ese tipo de cosas mas adelante. Lo digo porque para ese entonces tal vez ya no estemos juntos-Lo reprendo con la mirada-¡Eso no se dice! ¿Por qué pensar que lo nuestro no va a funcionar? Eso seria darles la razón a todos los que piensan que tenemos que terminar.

-¡Tampoco quiero eso! Pero puede suceder cualquier cosa, como paso cuando estábamos en Teiko ¿Recuerdas?-Le afirme girando los ojos de mala gana-Se que me comporte como un idiota ¡Pero eso no volverá a suceder! Ahora será diferente-Le apretó la mano para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio. Dejo de mirar al de menor estatura, para recoger un balón que había rodado hasta mis pies. Al sostenerlo con ambas manos, me encuentro con un niño de estatura media, piel bronceada, cabello rubio hasta la nuca y unos hermosos ojos grises-Lo siento si interrumpo pero ¿Podrías devolverme mi balón?-Lo arrojo hacia arriba, atrapándolo con la frente y pasándomelo a la mano con la que lo había lazando.

Tetsu me pide que se lo devuelva con un gesto-¡Aquí tienes! No lo pierdas, es una buena pelota-Intente sonar amable, poniendo mi mano sobre la cabeza del mas bajo, frotándole el cabello con poca fuerza-Oye ¿Practicas baloncesto?-Le afirme, sonriéndole de medio lado-¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo un rato? Lo he estado haciendo solo y así es muy aburrido-¿Qué hay de esos niños? ¿Por qué no juegas con ellos?-Ya lo hice. Les gane muy fácilmente ¿Qué caso tiene practicar con personas que son tan malas en el basket?-Me explico haciendo diferentes gestos con sus manos y cara. Mi novio de cabellera azul, se tapa la boca con una mano, intentando contener la risa.

-¿Le recuerda a mí cierto?-Me dije a mi mismo en voz baja. Dejo de ver al chico de ojos celestes para ver al rubio-Entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Juegas? Por lo que acabas de hacer, se nota que eres bueno-Pongo dos dedos sobre su frente, empujándolo-¡Esta bien! De todas maneras no tengo nada mas que hacer-Me quito mi chaqueta azul eléctrica, dejándosela al chico de piel pálida-¿Solo nos vas a ver?-Me detengo, girando la cabeza para verlo por un par de segundos-Si ¡Diviértete! Se amable con el-Se colgó mi chaqueta en el hombro, mientras que el ojigris me mostraba su estilo de juego.

Me lanza el balón. Lo atrapo con una mano, rebotándolo contra el piso, pasándolo entre ambas manos. Me echo hacia atrás, corriendo hacia esa dirección, el rubio de piel bronceada me persigue, intentando quitármela-Reprimo una carcajada entre dientes, acelerando y luego frenando, usando mí tiro sin forma de espaldas. El menor me miro sorprendido, atrapo el balón con ambas manos, pasándolo por un lado-Si que eres bueno ¡Nunca vi a nadie hacer algo como eso! Sin mencionar que eres demasiado veloz-¡Es cuestión de práctica! Tú no lo haces tan mal para ser tan bajito, puedes mejorar si te lo propones-Lo alenté. Al de piel bronceada le brillaban los ojos ¡Me sonrió con entusiasmo!

Jugamos un partido a diez canastas. Tetsu se sentó en un banquillo para vernos más de cerca. El nombre de ese niño era Alexander, tenia diez años y vivía a tan solo unas cuadras de aquí, solía venir a este parque todas las tardes a practicar sus tiros o a pasar el rato. Nuestro partido termino: 10 a 6. El rubio se me acerca, abrazándome del cuello y recargándose sobre mi espalda-Aomine-san ¿Podemos tomarnos unas fotos juntos? Quiero mostrárselas a mi mama, para que vea que hice un nuevo amigo-Me pidió con un tono entusiasta ¡Echo el cuello hacia atrás, metiéndome un dedo en el oído, dándole vuelvas!-¿Cómo puedo negarme si me pone una cara tan adorable?-Volteo a ver a mi novio de cabellera celeste, que me mira con una expresión divertida en la cara.

Nos tomamos varias fotos, en diferentes posiciones y posturas. Le di al chico de piel pálida mi celular, para que me fotografiara con Alex, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, mientras que le sostenía las piernas cargándolo-Gracias por jugar conmigo ¡Me divertí mas de lo que crees! ¿Podemos intercambiar números de teléfono? Quisiera practicar contigo otro día, también me interesa ver a Kuroko jugar-Soltó animado. El chico fantasma de Seirin le sonrió dulcemente-¡Cuando quieras! Entonces ¿Ya tienes que irte?-Si. Son mas de las seis, mi mama me mando un mensaje para que regresara a casa-El menor salio corriendo, sosteniendo su balón con su brazo. Nos mira una última vez, despidiéndose con la mano.

**Pov de Kuroko.**

El tiempo transcurrió. Después de despedirnos del rubio de piel bronceada, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento privado en el que el moreno había dejado su automóvil. El camino a casa fue silencioso ¡Apenas hablábamos! El as de la generación de los milagros conducía con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro y su típica sonrisa de medio lado-¿Qué lo tiene tan contento? Además ¿Por qué estará tan callado? El suele tomar la iniciativa cuando se trata de iniciar una conversación-Cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme, viendo varios de los lugares que me mostró hace tan solo unas horas.

Eran mas de las siete de la noche ¡Ya había anochecido! Después de estacionarnos, el mas alto sale del auto, dando la vuelta y abriéndome la puerta con un gesto divertido en la cara, ampliando su sonrisa-No tienes que ser tan atento conmigo Aomine-kun ¡No soy una chica!-Reprimió una carcajada entre dientes-No he dicho eso Tetsu ¡No lo malinterpretes! ¿Qué tiene de malo que intente ser amable con mi novio?-Menciono con un tono de voz moderado.

Cerró el auto con seguro, dando un par de pasos hasta la residencia, abriendo las puertas. Recuesta su espalda de una pared, observándome disimuladamente-Aomine-kun ¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Por qué las luces de atrás están encendidas?-No me contesto. Me pide que entre con un movimiento de hombro.

Doy un par de pasos hasta la entrada. El moreno de cabellera azul me sujeta ambas manos con una suya, tapándome los ojos con la que tenia libre-No es necesario que digas nada ¿Solo has lo que te digo esta bien? Quiero mostrarte algo-Me murmuro cerca de la oreja. Sude en seco, por los nervios-¿Qué es?-Es una sorpresa ¿Cuál seria el punto si te la dijera?-Utilizo su típico tono sarcástico-Haz lo que te digo ¡Ya veras que te gustara!-Le afirme moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Camino lentamente, siendo guiado por la pantera de Too. Siento como el viento me roza el rostro, agitándome el cabello-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-Pone su barbilla sobre uno de mis hombros, quitándome la mano de los ojos y mirándome de cerca. Estábamos en el jardín, el cual estaba iluminado por la luz eléctrica y varias velas en candelabros con pie alrededor de el-¿Por qué no te sientas? No malinterpretes lo que hago por ti-Volteo hacia atrás, viendo una mesa que estaba en el centro. Tenía un mantel blanco con detalles en mis colores favoritos.

Me acomode sobre el asiento, a la vez que Aomine-kun servia la cena-¿Cuándo hicistes todo esto? Has estado conmigo casi todo el día-Se detuvo, mirándome de medio lado-¿Recuerdas la mujer de servicio que te mencione? Solo te diré que mis padres tienen otros empleados. Hice unas cuantas llamadas ¡Con cuidado para que no te dieras cuenta! Me hubiera gustado cocinarte yo mismo ¿Pero ya que? Para otra ocasión será. Además, la idea fue mía ¿Crees que al menos merezco un beso o un abrazo?-Utilizo un tono jovial. Me quede sin saber que decirle ¡Estaba demasiado avergonzado!

-¡Espero que te guste! Cuando tenga tiempo les daré las gracias por hacer todo como quería-El moreno se acomoda sobre su lugar, destapando una botella de vino blanco-Se que no estas acostumbrado a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero no puedes negar que va con la ocasión ¡Sin mencionar que es de los mejores vinos que he probado! Es francés por cierto-Sirvió en dos copas, metiendo la botella en una cubeta con hielo.

-Aomine-kun ¿Sabes que no como mucho verdad?-Le pregunte, mientras el mas alto enrollaba espagueti a la boloñesa con macarrones en un tenedor-No tenias que decírmelo ¡Recuerdo cuales son tus gustos! Si es mucho, puedes dejarlo y te lo comes después-Menciono sin verme ¡Estaba sorprendido! El moreno de ojos azules no solía ser tan amable, ni tener modales a la hora de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? Desde hace rato me has estado viendo raro-Parpadee un par de veces al no entender-¡No es nada! No me prestes atención, es solo que…-Si tienes algo que decirme ¡Solo dilo! Estamos en una relación, debes tenerme confianza-Asistí con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, disgustando los macarrones con queso, el pollo y los champiñones-Se puede decir que no estoy acostumbrado a que seas tan educado ¡Tu sueles ser mal hablado casi todo el tiempo!-Me miro fijamente unos segundos. Reprime una risita entre dientes.

-Lo se, lo se ¡No tienes que decírmelo! Esa es mi manera de ser con los que apenas me conocen ¡Me siento cómodo así! Solo que… ¿Cómo explicarlo?-Baja la cabeza, poniendo un dedo entre sus labios-Puedo ser diferente cuando quiero serlo ¡Ser el mas dulce y considerado si es lo que quieres! No me es difícil-Me explico, disgustando el vino. Movió la copa con su mano-De eso me doy cuenta. Oye ¿Piensas llamarlo? Se ve que te divestistes jugando con el-¿Lo dices por Alexander?-No le conteste para que prosiguiera-¡Fue agradable estar con el! Me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad-Se mostró nostálgico.

El moreno me contó lo que solía hacer cuando era pequeño ¡Yo hice lo mismo! Era una buena manera de conocernos mas a fondo-¿Y no piensas presentármelo?-Se refería a mi amigo de la infancia-¿Seguro? ¿No te molesta que nos llevemos bien?-El mas alto pasa ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, mostrándose despreocupado-¿Debería? Se que lo dices por Kagami ¡Pero no es el caso! Ese idiota no me agrada. Pero tu amigo parece ser diferente a el y si quisiera tener algo contigo, ya lo hubiera intentado-Utilizo un tono de voz monótono. Al terminar de comer, recogió lo que ensuciamos, llevándolo a la cocina.

El más alto cerró las puertas. Se sentó sobre uno de los sofás en la sala, revisando unos mensajes-¿Por qué lo apagas?-Lo mire de medio lado. El más alto se levanta, arrinconándome contra una pared y rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos-¡Es tarde para contestar llamadas! No tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa que no sea estar contigo-Me besa una mejilla castamente. Oculto mi rostro entre varios mechones de pelo-No entiendo como alguien puede avergonzarse con tanta facilidad o como puede verse tan lindo mientras lo hace-Murmuro cerca de mi oreja de forma seductora.

No dije nada ¡Deje que me tocara a su antojo! Me gustaba sentir su cuerpo. Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación del moreno. Me acuesto sobre el suave colchón, mientras que el más alto se desvestía, tirando la ropa en diferentes lugares. Recorrí con la mirada su cuerpo bien formado por las practicas de baloncesto como sus: pectorales, brazos, torso y esa ancha espalda que he tocado varias veces-No me mires tanto Tetsu ¡Déjalo para cuando tengamos sexo!-Casi me atraganto por los nervios. Mi novio no volteo a verme-Sonreía de forma lasciva ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan despreocupado y hacer ese tipo de comentarios?

**Pov de Aomine.**

Hermoso, simplemente adorable. Estiro los brazos, observando disimuladamente al más bajo de cabellera celeste. Estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados, me subo sobre la cama, moviéndome en cuatro patas sobre el-¿No pensaras dormir vestido o si?-Lo beso delicadamente, metiendo una mano debajo de su camiseta-¡Que suave!-Murmure entre dientes, pasando mis dedos por su piel, besándole el cuello. Tetsu me alienta a seguir, suspirando bajito, aforrándose a mi espalda. Me separo del pelicesleste, levantándome de la cama, tomando una toalla y caminando hasta la salida del cuarto. Volteo a verlo, sonriendo con malicia-Iré a bañarme ¡Nos vemos en un rato! Si estas cansado no me esperes-La sombra de Seirin no me contesto. Me miro de forma indescifrable.

Camino por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Me meto en una amplia bañera, la temperatura del agua era ideal-Cierro los ojos, acomodándome a uno de los costados-¿Estará molesto conmigo? ¡No creo! Me gusta sentirlo ¡Tenia ganas de hacerlo con el!-Mencione despreocupado. Pongo un brazo sobre una baldosa de cerámica, viendo a través de un ventanal-¡El cielo luce hermoso! Fue una noche perfecta. Me gusto mostrarle la ciudad, aunque hubo sitios a los que no fuimos ¡No importa! Lo haremos otro día-Murmure pensativo. Echo el cuerpo hacia atrás, subiendo las piernas y poniendo los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Hago un gesto animado sin razón aparente-¿Por qué estaré de tan buen humor? No creo que sea por haber salido con Tetsu toda la tarde. Seguramente porque pudimos conocernos mejor ¡Le mostré un lado que no sabia que tenia!-Cierro los ojos. Me ayuda a relajarme-No pensé que le molestara tanto que desconocidas se fijen en mi. No es como si me molestara ¡Es divertido verlo celoso! Además. Yo hago lo mismo cuando me habla de ese idiota-Refiriéndome al tigre de Seirin. Junto las cejas, frunciendo el seño.

Le reste importancia a ese asunto. Abro un ojo, viendo hacia la entrada ¡Pestañeo confundido! Restregó un brazo contra mi rostro bruscamente-¿Te incomoda que nos bañemos juntos? Te lo propuse al medio día, solo que no aceptastes por la hora-Lo único que lo cubría era una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Me le quede viendo sin decir nada, embobado ¡Tenia cara de idiota!-No tienes porque preguntármelo ¡Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras! Es agradable hacer cosas juntos-Me mostré desinteresado. El peliceste solo me sonríe, quitándose la toalla, metiéndose en el agua y sentándose en mis piernas. Me ve por unos instantes, poniendo ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, besándome castamente.

No hice nada. Deje que el más bajo hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera-Si que ha cambiado ¡Antes era alguien tímido! No el chico atrevido que esta sobre mis piernas-Empezó con un beso lento, que fuimos intensificando, mientras pasaban los segundos. Le acaricio la espalda, mi novio mueve su trasero sobre mi pene, endureciéndolo-¿Por qué te gusta tanto provocarme? Lo del baño es solo una excusa-Mi voz sonó ronca. Me muerdo el labio inferior al ver la expresión que tenia en el rostro-No se de que me estas hablando Daiki-Presiona el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes-¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre?-Pone su quijada sobre mi hombro.

-¿Te gusta mas Aomine-kun?-Nos miramos fijamente ¡Se veía desanimado! Le beso los labios, acariciándole el rostro con una mano-No dije eso ¡Es solo que tu sueles ser tan formal! Digamos que no estoy acostumbrado a que me hables con tanta confianza-Tetsu reprimió una carcajada entre dientes-Un amigo dice que es extraño que no te llame por tu nombre si estamos saliendo ¡También porque nos conocemos desde hace años! Pensé que con eso te sentirías mas cómodo ¡A ti no te gusta ser formal!-No quise seguir hablando. Lo sostengo del trasero, apretándole los glúteos-¡Eres un pervertido! Solo piensas en eso-¿Por qué me lo recriminas si a ti también te gusta?-Me le insinué. El chico de ojos celestes me rodea del cuello con sus brazos.

No hablamos más de lo necesario. Tetsu me toca el pecho con las manos, mientras que le lavaba su suave cabellera azul cielo-¿Te gusta mucho que estemos así verdad? Lo digo porque no me estas prestando atención. Solo ves mi cuerpo-Murmure con tono burlón. Mi novio de piel pálida me ignoro, bajando una mano por mi torso desnudo. Al terminar nos cubrimos con unas toallas.

Rodeo la cintura del más bajo con un brazo, juntando nuestros cuerpos, girando y bajando la cabeza para besarlo. Lo hice lentamente ¡Siendo dulce! Intentando contenerme-¿Estas seguro de esto? Una vez que comience no me detendré hasta acabar-Lo se ¡No se porque me lo preguntas! ¿Siempre lo hacemos o no? Nunca me has obligado a hacer algo que no quiera-Me sonroje de forma poco perceptible-¡Es tan adorable! Me animaba que ambos sintiéramos lo mismo.

**Pov de Kuroko.**

Mi novio es un hombre apasionado ¡Alguien que le gusta tener sexo a todas horas! A mí nunca me intereso llegar a eso con nadie. Supongo que mi manera de pensar ha cambiado-Estaba sobre la cama, pasando mi lengua por el miembro del mas alto ¡Duro, caliente, erecto! Me encantaba oírlo suspirar por cada lamida-¡Tetsu! Lo haces tan bien. Por favor sigue-Me lo metí entero dentro de la boca, subiendo y bajando ¡Aumentando la velocidad! Hasta probar su delicioso semen. Me relamo los labios, metiéndome un dedo en la boca-¿Sabes que puedo limpiarme solo verdad?-Lo mire divertido unos segundos-¡No es necesario! Me gusta tu sabor Aomine-kun-No podía verme, pero sabia que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Me acosté sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas. La pantera de cabellera azul oscura las mueve a su gusto, buscando la posición mas cómoda-¡No eres el mismo Tetsu! Antes te daba vergüenza hacer estas cosas conmigo ¡Ahora mírate! Se ve que lo disfrutas ¿Por qué habrás cambiado tanto? Te me has insinuado varias veces a lo largo del día-Sonreía de medio lado de forma burlona ¡Su mirada era posesiva! Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir como su lengua humedecía mi entrada. Apretó los ojos, gimiendo bajito, escuchándolo reír. Se levanto, buscando algo dentro de unos cajones.

-¿Sucede algo Aomine-kun? ¿Por qué te detienes?-El más alto saco una botella, echándose una loción en las manos, restregándola entre ellas-¡Llevo semanas sin entrar en ti! Con esto no te dolerá tanto-Sude nervioso detrás de la nunca. Mete dos dedos en mi ano, moviéndolos constantemente. Arqueo la espalda-¡Estas listo! Intentare ser amable para que puedas acostumbrarte rápido. Si te duele ¿Solo dímelo ok?-Le afirme con la cabeza. Respiro hondo, sintiendo como el moreno mete la punta de su hombría, seguido del resto de su extensión.

-¡Tetsu! Estas jodidamente estrecho ¿Lo sientes? ¿Cómo tus paredes rodean mi pene hasta apretarlo? ¡Es delicioso! Tu interior es perfecto para mi miembro-Murmuro, embistiéndome con fuerza moderada. Paso mis manos sobre su espalda sudada, clavándole las uñas, rodeándole la cintura con mis piernas para aumentar la profundidad de sus penetraciones-¡Eso no es cierto Aomine-kun! Es solo que tu miembro es demasiado grande. No se como puede entrar en mi-La cara me ardía de la vergüenza. Sentí su calido aliento rozarme el cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo ¡Eran marcas que no se borrarían fácilmente!

-¿Ah, si? Y dime ¿Te gusta?-Me pregunto agitado. Me aferre con más fuerza, poniéndole una mano detrás de la cabeza, halándole el cabello. Su miembro me quemaba por dentro ¡Lo sentía cada vez mas grande! Me embestía cada vez más rápido, de forma mas precisa ¡Dándome en donde mas me gustaba! Gemí su nombre cada vez más alto hasta llegar a mi límite. Daiki llena mi interior con su semen ¡Espeso, caliente! Sacando su pene ¡Ya flácido! Dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mió, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban-Me mira divertido, besándome una mejilla. Me muevo sobre el mullido colchón, sintiendo su peso-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tetsu! Buenas noches ¡Descansa!-Sonreí con satisfacción. Cerré los ojos hasta quedarme dormido.

**Pov de Aomine.**

Puse a Tetsu sobre mi cuerpo, cubriéndonos con varias mantas-Mire hacia el techo, poniendo un brazo detrás de mi cabeza. Bajo mi mirada para observar al de menor estatura-¡Sabia que podía funcionar! La opinión de los demás no es importante cuando dos personas se aman ¡Estamos juntos porque nos queremos! Fue de ese modo desde que nos conocimos y no cambio a pesar de lo que te dije en nuestro tercer año en Teiko-Hice un gesto animado entre mis labios. Le beso los labios, ampliando mí sonrisa-Nunca me imagine dándole importancia a este tipo de cosas ¡Supongo que todos cambiamos al encontrar a una persona especial!-Solté de forma desinteresada.

Pasaron las horas. Lo veía dormir, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello o le besaba las mejillas-¡Si que es lindo! Si se viera ahora, entendería porque me gusta tanto ¡Si tan solo se tratara de eso!-Suspire pesado-¡No tengo sueño! Ni siquiera creo estar cansado. Me pasa lo mismo cada vez que le hago el amor-Cerré los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Abrace al más bajo con un brazo, pegándolo a mi cuerpo lo más posible. Entreabro los ojos al sentir como Tetsu se acomodaba sobre mí, respirando sobre mi pecho-Sonreí divertido, quedándome dormido.


End file.
